Harry Potter and the Order of the Shinigami
by urufushinigami
Summary: When Toshiro leads a team to Karakura to apprehend a thief he ends up in another dimension with Ichigo, Rukia and Karin. They are traded as goods to the Deatheaters so Aizen can complete a deal. Can the shinigami figure out Aizen's plan before things get to deadly? Can they do it relying solely on wizard powers? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is urufushinigami with another story! This is a birthday present for HollyHappiness! **

**Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear HollyHappiness  
Happy Birthday to You.**

**From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Zampacto talking**

_Character thoughts_

"_Japanese_"

"_WHATDO YOU MEAN!_" All the captains in the meeting cringed as Soifon's voice shook the rafters. "_HOW IN THE NAME OF GOD DID A HUMAN BREAK INTO THE SERETE THEN ESCAPE WITH OVER 100LBS OF OUR SUPLIES?_"

"…_and you're sure as human?_" Kyoraku asked turning to the man who he hoped had the answers.

"_There is no way it wasn't, and it was alive, although, it did have an abnormally large reietsu…_" Kurotsuchi trailed of as if he was thinking.

"_It couldn't be one of Ichigo Kurosaki's friends. Could it?_" Jushiro asked, worried.

"_It wasn't a Quincy, that's all we could tell._" Kurotsuchi sighed.

"_They stole from my mansion so I doubt it could have been one of them –it's hard to enter a place as heavily guarded as my home and make it out with the amount of weapons they took._" Byakuya said.

"_But what human could make it through a place like that?_" Unohana wondered out loud.

"_What's even more peculiar is that a senkaimon was never used._" Kurotsuchi added.

"_WHAT!?_" the sound resonated throughout the meeting room where everyone (save Kenpachi) stared wide eyed.

"_I've never heard of something like this._" Kyoraku said turning his hat downward.

"_Yes,_" Yamamoto's voice boomed "_and evidence points that whoever it was returned to the world of the living in karakura town._"

Once more utter shock fell upon the captains at the meeting.

"_Damn,_" Komamura spoke up for the first time at that meeting "_I'm stumped._"

"_Head captain, do you have any ideas on what we should do?_" Jushiro asked.

"_I have an idea._" Unohana's sweet voice instantly silenced everyone in the room, "_we should send an advance team to apprehend the thief. I lost some very important medical supplies and want them back. If the advance team fails … there will be consequences –or at least that's my idea._"

"_I agree,_" Kurotsuchi spoke after a moment, "_they stole so many of my poisons I can't get any work done! I swear if I find them…_"

"_That's enough!_" Yamamoto yelled "_I have decided to send an advance team out to track down this thief. Since we don't know what we're dealing with I would like it if this team was led by a captain, any volunteers?_"

Byakuya stepped forward, "_I would like to regain the pride lost to the Kuchiki household when we were infiltrated so easily._"

"_Hn_," Yamamoto thought.

"_Excuse me, Head captain,_" Kyoraku began "_no offence captain Kuchiki, but it might be best to send someone who didn't have a personal relationship. Regaining pride can affect decisions._"

"_I do see your point,_" Byakuya sighed as he stepped back.

Captain Yamamoto nodded, "_Is there anyone whose squad wasn't stolen from?_"

No one stepped forward.

"_My squad was stolen from, but it was only Matsumoto's stash of saki,_" Hitsugaya sighed, "_also I am most familiar with the area of karakura town. Not knowing your surroundings can be as dangerous as not knowing your enemy._"

"_Any objections to captain Hitsugaya leading the advance team?_" Yamamoto asked. After a moment of silence Yamamoto made his decision, "_Captain Hitsugaya will lead an advance team to the world of the living to apprehend this thief. Does anyone have recommendations for the group that accompanies him? It would be best if they too familiar with karakura town._

Kenpachi spoke up for the first time that day, "_I would like to send third seat Madarme and fourth seat Yumichika they have been on multiple missions to Karakura town_" the head captain nodded as he finished.

"_I would like to send my lieutenant._" Byakuya spoke, "_he also knows the area well._"

"_It might be a good idea to send someone from my squad,_" suggested Unohana.

"_But if we don't know who we're fighting it might be a bad idea to send a non-fighter._" Kyoraku said. "_The fight could be very destructive and we don't want a healer caught in a cross-fire."_

"_May I suggest,_" captain Komamura began "_lieutenant Kira. He does have healing abilities and can fight._"

Toshiro sighed as his team members were chosen for him. In the end –after much bickering- it was decided that he would lead a team to apprehend the thief and bring him in for questioning. The team would consist of Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Shuuhei, and –regrettably- Matsumoto.

"_One last thing_," Captain Yamamoto called out as everyone was leaving, "_try not to get substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki Involved._"

"_Tch. That is if he isn't involved already_." Toshiro sighed as he left.

…

_WHY THE HELL DID I SAY YES!_

**Because Jushiro offered to do your paperwork while you were gone. **Hyourinmaru answered.

_That was a rhetorical question, Hyourinmaru. _Toshiro thought to his zanpakuto while glaring at his "team".

"… _But captaaaaaaaain,"_ Matsumoto wined, "_if Ichigo can't know we're there then I can't stay with Orihime!"_

"_I never s…"_ Toshiro began with a sigh.

"_You idiot! Did you not listen to the briefing?"_ Ikkaku spat, "_he can know we're there, he just can't know why!"_

"_Awwwwww, why would head captain Yamamoto tell us to do such a thing anyway?"_

"_Please stop whining, it is not very beautiful, but if you must know; Ichigo is the type to do whatever he can to help if his friends are involved, but since we have no idea what we're fighting it would be best not to involve him." _Yumichika sighed.

"_It'll probably be hard enough fighting off all the hollows attracted with our reietsu."_ Shunsui sighed.

"_Ichigo is pretty tough._" Everyone turned to see Renji approaching them, "he can handle things."

"_You're late Abarai_." Toshiro growled.

Renji gave a nervous laugh as the senkaimon began to open, "_Yeah sorry about that_."

"_Okay, just remember; not a word of this to Kurosaki. This should be an easy in and out mission_." Every one nodded in agreement. _Hopefully this guy isn't too powerful._

**Don't jinx yourself, young master.**

_Don't call me that._

…

"_Ikkaku!_" Kira yelled as his comrade went flying after colliding with what looked like a kedo. He used himself to break the fall of the injured man and then started to assess his injuries.

Toshiro grimaced. What was that? It looked like kedo but it came from a wooden stick. It hadn't taken long for them to track the thief to a street in the middle of Karakura town down due to his large and ominous reietsu. They were taken aback by his dark cloak and white mask but still surrounded the man who seemed genuinely startled when he noticed the position he was in. The man had panicked and attacked without warning. The other shinigami moved to block the gap left by Kira and Ikkaku. Toshiro breathed in and tried to calm himself. This man was dangerous. He was scared like a trap rat and when people where scared they became rash. He would try to reason with the man, but he might have a trump card so they would need to be careful.

"_Listen! You are under suspicion of theft from the soul society." _Toshiro called_, "You are to be brought into the serete for a trial. Please come along quietly_."

"I don't know what the hell you are saying," the man yelled, "but I have to follow orders!" then the man's trump card came in the shape of a green light aimed at Toshiro.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**Ichigo: why am I not in this chapter?**

**Me: suspense.**

**Ichigo: I hate you, and why did you kill Toshiro!?**

**Toshiro: that's Captain Hitsugaya to you!**

**Me: I never said he was dead!**

**Ichigo: I'm confused.**

**Did you like it? Please review! It'll make me very happy! ********Houkou!**

**Urufushinigami out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is urufushinigami with chapter 2 of harry potter and the order of the shinigami Yay!**

**Don't kill me! My computer is being a b*ch and I am having trouble finishing the chapter!  
Take your anger out on him!*holds Ichigo in front of face*  
Ichigo: Wait! What are you doing?*runs away*I don't want to deal with an angry reviewer!  
me: Where are you going? WIMP! *grabs random person and hides behind them* HEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE MR. **

**...**

**KUCHIKI!? **!**  
**Buyakuya- spelled wrong: *turns to you* I'll handle this, scatter senbonzakura-spelled wrong.**  
**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**  
**you: WHF? How did I get into your imagination?**  
**Me: IDK.**  
**Byakuya: *Sigh* for once I think Ichigo had the right idea when he ran away.**

**Disclamer: I am not Tite Kubo or JK Rowling. I'm their mom. Dun dun daaaaaah.**

Ichigo looked up, "Did anyone else just sense that?" he asked the group of friends that had joined him atop the school roof

"Yeah…" Rukia answered trailing off, "Those reitsus are familiar but I can't figure out who they belong to because they are being drowned out by a darker one."

"Drowned out? What do you mean?" Orihime asked, her curiosity peaked, "should we go help them?"

"I'll go ahead!" Ichigo said, answering Orihime's question

"Guess that means yes" Rukia sighed as the strawberry raced off. His friends soon followed suit, but slower due to their lack of interest in jumping off of the school roof.

…

As Ichigo neared the spot where he felt the spiritual pressures he began to be able to pick out voices. When the substitute soul reaper arrived at the scene he had but a mere second to take in his surroundings of the Karakura street littered with people in dark clothes before there was a blur of black and white as something solid crashed into Ichigo.

"Ouch! Wait, Toshiro? Is that you?" struggling to his feet the small captain nodded in response to the question before pain filled his eyes and he clutched his stomach falling to the ground he had just got off of. "Toshiro!? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"What does it look like?" the injured growled before another wave of pain passed over his facial features.

"Captain!" a busty, strawberry blonde cried from where she stood surrounding a strange cloaked and masked man.

"Don't let him get away!" Toshiro snapped from the ground then he turned to Ichigo with a growl in his voice, "You just _had_ to show up, didn't you, Kurosaki. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. And it's captain Hitsugaya to you." Then in an effort to keep his pride the small captain tried to stand only to fall back down with pain spread across his face.

_What does he mean? Is Toshiro really mad at me for showing up? The idiot is hurt and _still _doesn't want my help?_

"You're not dead?" the stranger –what Ichigo assumed to be a hollow from the white mask- gasped incredulously. The man seemed to be fighting Renji, Matsumoto and Shuhei with a small stick that was blasting what looked to be kido. What in the name of the seireitei was going on?

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Ichigo looked up to see Kira running towards them. "Lay on your back so I can heal you."

"What about Madarame?"

"He's fine but I think you got hit by something else. Judging by what that human said it was _supposed_ to kill you so your condition is probably worse."

"_Human!?_" Ichigo asked.

"Shit." Toshiro growled, glaring daggers at Kira. "Listen Ichigo, you can't be in-,"

"Aaaahhhhh!" Toshiro was interrupted by Renji's scream as he was flung at a dumpster hard enough to leave a good size dent. Red tendrils of energy dissipated into the air after finishing their job.

"What's going on?" Ichigo hissed slowly growing irritated as more and more questions bubbled to the top of his head, ready to be let out in words.

"Leave Kurosaki." Toshiro answered the frustrated strawberry as Kira's hands began to glow green above his stomach.

"I asked you a question!"

"That I can't answer."

"Well if you don't know what's going on then why don't you at least let me help you."

"Argh! This has nothing to do with you Kurosaki so leave NOW!"

"Remember what happened last time you said that, Toshiro?" ( A/N reference to Diamond Dust Rebellion)

"It's capt- ungh!" Toshiro clutched his stomach with a look of pure pain but still managed to glare at Ichigo and Ichigo returned the look with equal intensity. Kira had no Idea how the argument had escalated so quickly but the two shinigami looked ready to claw out each other's throats.

"Listen, Ichigo, this isn't captain Hitsugaya's choice to make. It's part of our orders." Kira explained hurriedly.

Ichigo looked from Kira to the cloaked man facing off with Yumichika and Shuhei.

"Damn, I'll leave but you better explain this later, alright Tosh-,"

Ichigo was interrupted by a scream of pain from a voice he didn't recognize. Everyone turned to see the stranger clutching his arm. Ichigo caught a glimpse of what looked to be a skull tattoo on his arm with a snake weaving its way through the skull.

"Aaarrgh! Please, m'lord forgive me! I can't aparate! What the hell is going on!?"

"Shuhei, Yumichika, try to restrict his movements!" Toshiro ordered.

The two moved in to stop the thrashing man but where interrupted by a hiss from the death eater, "not another step, I won't hesitate to kill you!" he pointed the stick from one man to another. "Avad-,"

Bam! The stick exploded releasing an array of splinters and green smoke. _What the hell? God damn piece of junk! At least the smoke will hide me though. Any place is better than with these freaks! _ The death eater thought to himself.

"Get back here you jackass!" Renji screamed through the smoke as he began to give chase.

"Renji! He's gone." Shuhei sighed as the furious man came to a stop.

"Damn bastard ran away!" Ikkaku growled clutching the shoulder that had received the worst part of the earlier blast.

"But now we know more about his powers. We can figure out how to fight him," Yumichika offered.

"But that stick thingy broke, I wonder if he can make a new one." Matsumoto mused.

"Let's not talk about this here," Toshiro growled jerking his head towards Ichigo.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Ichigo retaliated in defiance.

"And we'd better find a place to stay."

"And _now_ you're ignoring me." Ichigo growled slapping his hands on his thighs.

"Listen, Kurosaki, this mission will be over soon enough. Then we can explain."

"But _not_ when Karakura town is in danger?"

"Looks like _someone_ is in a bad mood." Matsumoto whispered.

"I think you mean some people" Yumichika whispered back.

Toshiro and Ichigo both whipped around about to retaliate when a voice interrupted, "What happened here?"

The surprised soul reapers turned to see Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia as they entered the demolished battle field.

"Orihime!" Matsumoto squealed as she pulled the strawberry blonde into a death hug.

"Hi Ran- AHHHH" the smaller girl yelped as Matsumoto strangled her.

"Oh my god! It'sbeensolongsinceisawyoulasty oulookrealygoodhow'sthehousehhowareYouhaveyoube enkeepingthoseboysincheckwha taboutyourpowerdoyouheveanyn ewmoveshaveyoubeentrainingdi dyoudosomethingwithyourhairw hatabout-," Matsumoto asked in one breath.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro interrupted.

"What is it, captain?"

"Let the poor girl breath."

"Oh! Sorry!" Matsumoto released the girl and she fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Renji! What are you doing here?" Rukia asked catching sight of childhood her friend.

"Uh, well we-," Renji began before being cut off by Toshiro.

"Not in front of Kurosaki." He growled.

"Alright! Listen snow flake, I understand that these are orders but I have family that I need to protect if you could at least tell me _something_ that could help me prep-,"

"Snow flake!? How many times do I have to tell you? It. Is. Captain. Hitsugaya. To. You. understand?" Toshiro spat. "You should treat your superiors with respect."

"Well I'm sorry but I think it's something about you that doesn't scream respect. More like 'oh, help me! I'm small and insignificant and I need help getting to my kindergarten class!"

For a second everyone was stunned into silence by the snide comment at Toshiro's height.

"That was harsh." Matsumoto deadpanned.

The temperature dropped as Toshiro glared at the strawberry as if he wanted to kill him with looks. "What did you say to me?"

Seeing the beginnings of a fight Orihime quickly tried to change the topic. "Hey, Rangiku, it's getting late. Do you want to stay at my house?"

"That would be awesome!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Then she ran over to Shuhei, "can he come too? Shuhei here is a great cook!"

"Oh! He cooks? We can exchange recipes!" Ordihime squealed.

"Wait what? Why me?" the flustered man asked.

"Orihime is an aspiring cook and she only dreams of meeting someone as good as you. She needs you, no, _I _need you! I'm putting my trust in you, Shuhei!"

The poor mad passed out with a nosebleed at the sight of Matsumoto's puppy dog eyes.

"While we're on the topic," Ikkaku began, "Lets figure out where everyone is staying because I don't want to stay at Kaigo's." Both Ikkaku and Yumichika shudder at the memory.

"I'll be fine on my own." Renji stated with a dismissal wave of his hand as he turned to leave the disheveled battleground.

"Twenty bucks says he's going to mooch off of Urahara" Matsumoto snickered, unknown to the retreating man.

Uryu sighed while adjusting his glasses, "normally soul reapers are my enemies but I guess I could take two."

"Great!" Ikkaku exclaimed draping his arms over Uryu's shoulders, "You have no idea what we went through last time."

"Get your arm off of me!" the angered quincy growled to the shinigami leaning on him.

"Where could I go?" Kira asked hesitantly.

"I could take you." chad answered to the relief of the other man. "But, I can only take one." He said flicking a glance towards Toshiro.

"Awwwwww, captain! You won't have a place to go!" Matsumoto cried, still clutching the arm of the unconscious Shuhei.

"That's alright." The young –for a shinigami- captain said to his busty, wining lieutenant. "I can j-,"

"Oh, I know! You can stay with that girl you met before! The one you had a crush on! What was her name? Karin! That's right."

"What?" Toshiro asked hoping he didn't just hear what he thought he heard.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo asked incredulously, the sound almost coming out as a squeak. "Toshiro! And my sister! He is _not _staying at my house, _especially_ now."

"Who's staying at our house?" a sweet voice sounded behind them. The people who stood amidst the battle ground turned to see Yuzu, laden with grocery bags.

"No one." Ichigo answered abruptly.

"Oh come on Ichigo, you and Shiro-chan got off on the wrong foot today. You could patch things up while you stay together." Matsumoto suggested before the Ice captain could retaliate.

"I don't want to 'patch things up' until Kurosaki stops calling me by my given name. And _you_! Don't call me that ridiculous nickname."

"You're _still _going on about that, rather childish."

"Of course I am! It is rude, disrespectful-,"

"Is it one of your dead friends?" Yuzu asked innocently, ignoring Ichigo's previous answer.

"Yeah!" Orihime answered before Ichigo could say anything.

"Oh, really?" the excited human ran up to her brother and his friends then bowed to the air. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Yuzu. It would be wonderful if you could stay at our house! Hey Ichigo, what's his name?"

"He is _not _staying at our house." Ichigo growled, his mood contradictory to his light-hearted sister.

"Oh, Ichigo! Don't be rude!" the small blonde scolded.

"I think I'll be fine-," Toshiro began before the other ice wielder interrupted.

"Come on! Wouldn't it be nice to meet Ichigo's family?" Rukia asked, then lighter so Yuzu couldn't hear, "Even if Ichigo can't be filled in, at least I can know. Plus, considering how many times it has happened in the past I wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo was targeted, I could use the extra help."

She grabbed Toshiro's wrist before he could resist and dragged him off, following a skipping Yuzu and being trailed by an indignantly groaning Ichigo. Those left behind let out a snicker as they turned and left towards their temporary home until they caught the thief. Unannounced to them it wouldn't be very long before they would be relocated.

…

"Hey, Toshiro?" the substitute shinigami asked as he, his sister, friend, and the ice captain walked through the streets of Karakura town on their way to the Kurosaki clinic. Night had fallen and the dimly lit street lights cast an eerie glow on the pavement.

"What is it?" his irate companion asked, to tired to correct the orang haired teen.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I went a little too far today."

"Yes, you did," Toshiro said, deadpan.

…

…

…

…

"Although, the safety of your town was threatened by an unknown force so I don't blame you for reacting the way you did."

"You guy's having fun?" innocent brown eyes turned at the sound of half a conversation.

"Uh, I guess." Ichigo answered his sister.

"Oh this will be great!" the young girl began to babble about all the fun they'd have, "Too bad dad is out of town on a meeting." The young girl said as the group unceremoniously approached their destination.

Ichigo was about to distractedly agree before something caught his eye. A shadow stirred dangerously close to his home. The orange haired teen tensed in anticipation of a fight but at the sight of two questioning pairs of eyes that betrayed his two shinigami companions' ignorance of the sight Ichigo dismissed it as an animal or such.

"Come on spirit-san! Let's go!" Yuzu called as she ran to her house. "I can't wait to introduce you to Karin!" the small girl flung open the door. "Karin, we're home! Karin? Karin?"

**Ichigo: what did your sick, twisted imagination do to my sister!?**

**Me: I'm not going to tell you. What would be the point of leaving a cliff hanger if I just spoil it by telling you?**

**Yuzu: I hope Karin is okay.**

**Me: don't worry! She will be fine, unlike a certain strawberry if he doesn't stop annoying me.**

**Toshiro: what was that whole "I have a crush on Karin" thing about?**

**Me: …**

**Toshiro: *glares* **

**Me: uhhhhhh, well, you see, um **

**Toshiro: Shakkaho!**

**Ichigo: *laughs maniacally* **

**Me: please… review… please… it… would… make… me… ha- *dies***


	3. Chapter 3

Harry potter and the order of the shinigami chapter 3

**Me: chapter 3! Yay! Sorry if it was late but I'll make the same excuse I did in my other story. I was swamped with studying for finals and I got a new 4H project where I am taking care of 50 chicks so I was busy.**

**Ichigo: some excuse. What happened to 'saving the world from monsters?'**

**Me: not all people focus on the death side of the life and death spectrum. Especially in the time of Easter the chick symbolizes the coming of life and the concurring of death. Jesus defeated death on Easter!**

**Ichigo: I always wondered how Jesus did it. I doubt it's real though I know a thing or two about death.**

**Toshiro: actually Jesus did exist. We don't know that much though because that was under the jurisdiction of another soul society.**

**Ichigo: there is another one?**

**Toshiro: how could the tiny organization of the seireitei cover the whole world? If you want to see big you should see the one that covers Mesopotamia where people first existed. And America's is really high tech due to its young age.**

**Me: shit. That will mess up my story. But I shall make it work. Oh and sorry to HP fans! Harry shall make an appearance today, even though it's short, really short. Soon he will have a bigger part!**

**Ichigo: just get on with the chapter. These (what would you call them?) are getting really long.**

**Me: It's called filler, well not really, more like a pathetic attempt at being funny. Toshiro, can you do disclaimer, please?**

**Toshiro: Why me?**

**Me: cuz I like the sound of your voice.**

**Toshiro: fangirls*shudders*no.**

**Me: I wonder if I could make Unohana appear. **

**Toshiro: don't worry I'll do it! Urufushinigami does not own bleach or Harry potter. If she did I would be her slave. That would be horrible. =O**

**Ichigo: yeah but she has the power to summon Unohana. With that power even Byakuya will listen to her.**

* * *

Bam! Shuhei ran out the door of Orihime's house about to retch.

"God, what the hell was that! I could swear it blinked at me!" the exhausted man breathed, as he collapsed. No, it was not a hollow attack, it was Orihime's cooking. He had tried to help but it was just about impossible.

"Everything alright?"

Shuhei turned to see Matsumoto walking to him.

"Yeah, just give me a moment," Shuhei sighed falling backwards to sit on the ground.

Matsumoto sat next to him. "See what I meant, Orihime needs help with her cooking. She needs a ment-,"

"Don't start, she's a lost cause. Why did you _really_ want me here?" Shuhei asked as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

Matsumoto was genuinely surprised for a moment. "Oh, you know, I don't know why. I guess-,"

"Don't guess," Shuhei turned from her to look up.

Matsumoto was once again surprised before another emotion took over her features. She turned up to follow Shuhei's gaze to see a beautiful sky dappled with stars.

"It's beautiful out tonight," She breathed.

"Yeah," Shuhei sighed. Then something caught his eye. "Those are strange clouds."

"Hn," Matsumoto turned to follow his line of sight. "Looks like it will be cloudy soon-."

The ominous clouds spread across the sky as the lieutenant in both screamed at them to attack, but attacks what? What was so dangerous that they needed to fight it and fight it now before it attacked them? What was driving their instinct insane?

Soon the strange clouds covered the sky and the last of the stars disappeared. Then the clouds began to take shape. They morphed and changed until they took shape. The wind whipped at Matsumoto's hair as her and Shuhei tried to move, run, do something. All reason and thought was being whipped away on the wind as fear and raw instinct took over. The two soul reapers wanted nothing more than to attack. Attack and they wouldn't be attacked but, for some reason neither did. They stood rooted to the spot, wide eyed, as they stared at the sky and the image it had created. They had only seen it once, on the arm of the thief. Now the skull with a snake crawling its way through it appeared in the sky.

"What the hell is that?"

* * *

"Karin? Kar- KARIN!" Yuzu screamed as she caught sight of her sister. Before she could move from her place in the doorway Ichigo appeared beside her and pulled her back. "Ichigo?" Yuzu squeaked as a strange light flew past her. Ichigo back stepped and Rukia took Yuzu from Ichigo just as Ichigo's body collapsed. "Ichigo? Ichigo!"

"Don't worry! Ichigo is fighting with mistress-san I'm sure they will be fine." Rukia smiled to Yuzu.

_What's going on? Oh Karin! Please be okay!_

* * *

Toshiro was the first to reach the door, his sword drawn. He gasped at the sight that greeted him and his teal eyes widened. Karin was being held against a wall, her skin crisscrossed with cuts. A strange woman leaned over her; her curly hair which was in shambles rolled of her shoulders. There were other people, all in the same clothes as the thief, white masks removed. They all seemed to have just removed their attention from Karin to Yuzu and Ichigo then to him. They could _all_ see him. The one that had just fired the blast at Yuzu still had his stick-thing raised. His hair was white enough to rival Toshiro's and he emitted an air of importance.

"Let Karin go," Toshiro growled, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Or what?" the woman holding Karin cackled, "Are you going to attack me with that hunk of metal? Kid, I'd be more intimidated if you had a gun."

"T-Toshiro, run!" Karin rasped from her place in the woman's grasp.

That did it, Toshiro snapped and the temperature dropped in compliance with the soul reaper's mood. Hoping to catch the strange group off guard he made a move to attack. But he stepped on something that rolled out from under him. After face planting to the amusement of the death eaters around him he looked back to see what he had tripped on. It was a leg and as Toshiro's gaze moved he saw it belonged to the thief. Why hadn't Toshiro sense his spiritual pressure? That could only mean he was dead, but there was no visible injuries so how was that possible? It must be the kido-like fighting these people did, but if it was, and judging by their matching uniforms-.

"You killed one of your own!?" Toshiro growled.

"Got a problem with it?" the woman asked.

"He was weak and he lost his wand. There was no need to keep him alive." The man with the blonde hair said simply.

Toshiro got up, embarrassed and furious. Rukia appeared behind him followed by Ichigo. Toshiro signaled to them both to stay put and flared his rietsu hoping that the other soul reapers would know to come.

"What are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"And what do you want with Karin?" Ichigo added fury rolling off of him in waves.

"Wizards and witches, what else could we be? As for the other question, we wanted information; where we are, what's with the magic in this place, what happened to his wand. He _was_ here when we found him." Lucius said pointing a finger at the dead man on the floor. "But now we can ask you. That means we have no use for this girl."

"Yes I suppose so, but I was having oh so much fun hearing her screams," Bellatrix sighed.

"The man you killed, we were the ones who destroyed his 'Wand' and we never heard him speak Japanese so how are you speaking it?" Rukia asked her purple-blue eyes narrowed to slits.

"What would be the point of torturing someone for information if you couldn't understand them? But what I'm having trouble with is the idea that _you_ destroyed a wizard's wand?" Bellatrix said incredulously.

"Wizard?" Rukia gave Toshiro a questioning glance.

"I told you that you should have told me! But _no_ you just had to follow your orders and now look what happened to Karin!" Ichigo usually wasn't one to rant but the injuries that laced his sister's body made him rash. He was about to go on before being interrupted.

"I don't know anything about wizards either," Toshiro growled.

"Judging by the way you're talking you're not wizards, then what are you _and_ what did you do to his wand? Are you the same as that man who is working with our lord?" Lucius asked his eyes filled with the greed of wanting this, oriental, power. The power that the shinigami had, Voldemort had to. Thanks to _that man, _the one that was working at Voldemort's right hand.

"Give us that girl," Toshiro answered jerking his head towards Karin, "and maybe we'll feel like talking,"

"I don't like that plan," luscious said walking over to Karin. After removing Beatrix's hand he pulled the girl out of the dent in the wall and held his wand to her temple. "How about you tell us who you are and we don't kill her."

"Damn! You bastards use a little girl as your shield?" Ichigo cursed.

"Calm down!" Toshiro hissed, "If they are the same as that other man we fought it can't be that hard to take them down. Before, we had to take the man alive so we could know where the stolen supplies where but now that this has turned into a hostage situation with an organization we can fight, as long as what we are remains unknown."

"Oh, really?" A grin slid across Ichigo's features. "These bastards are gonna learn what happens when they hurt my sister,"

Before Ichigo, or anyone else could do something someone appeared behind the death eaters with a loud crack. After whispering in Lucius's ear he stood back and waited for a reaction. Luscious growled and flicked his wand. Clearly not getting the reaction he wanted he growled again and shoved Karin towards another death eater. A moment later a garganta opened.

"Damn him making plans behind our backs, if you feel like it, follow us." He hissed as he and the others disappeared into the garganta. Just passed them Ichigo could make out a figure. For a split second he saw Grimjaw before he disappeared with the death eaters deeper into the garganta. But that was impossible; there was no way that Aizen was working with these people.

Before Ichigo could curse and run after his sister and their captors a voice behind the soul reapers interrupted.

"Where is Karin?" Yuzu stood in the doorway of her house looking from the blood covered ground to the dent in the wall then to the still open garganta. A very guilty Rukia (Chappy) stood behind her.

"Sorry mistress but I couldn't stop her." The mod-soul apologized.

"We will be entering the garganta now to get Karin back. When the others show, direct them through. Oh! And put Kon in Ichigo's body," Rukia ordered.

"Yes mam!" Chappy exclaimed while saluting. After doing so, she dragged Yuzu away from the door explaining that her big bro Ichigo would handle everything.

"You don't have to come." Rukia said to Toshiro, "this probably isn't part of your orders."

"Actually, I should be going in to retrieve the stolen supplies. You should be the one to stay out. Especially since Ichigo shouldn't be involved"

"There in no way in hell I'm not going." Ichigo said putting his back zanpakuto onto his back.

"Thought that would be your answer," Toshiro sighed. "Let's go kick wizard ass"

"And any hollows that happen to be involved," Ichigo added.

The three soul reapers exploded towards the garganta and in a moment they were through the rip. Eventually they reached the other side and where shocked. They had been expecting Hueco Mundo. This place wasn't Hueco Mundo. There was white washed wooden walls surrounding them and they came out to stand on a large table.

"Welcome," a man said in front of them. He had weird snakish features and his power seemed to be enough to rival zaraki's. "I have been expecting you, though not so early."

"Your right." A voice behind the soul reapers spoke. It was nice and soothing. But they knew better. That voice that accumulated fear, betrayal, and anger with in the hearts of all shinigami. Behind Toshiro, Rukia, and Ichigo stood the object of hate for thousands, Aizen.

"I didn't expect them to follow so fast without back up. Oh well, the plan still stands." Aizen held up a small piece of wood. "Before I turn them over there is something I want to do."

Ichigo starred at the small piece of wood that was pressed to his neck. He couldn't move not due to magic but because of his fear. Every scrap of reason within him screamed to lash out but he was scared. _Who were these people and what was Aizen doing with them? What was Aizen going to do with the wand he had aimed at me?_

"Sure go ahead." The snake looking man sighed, waving his hand as if he was the most generous man in the world.

"Thank you, crucio."

Just before pain ripped through Ichigo's body, before he heard Aizen hiss in his ear, "Remember this power, it will kill you," before Ichigo's inner world went to hell he saw a kid looking into the room. Ichigo could see dark hair and emerald eyes and behind the shadow of the door he saw a tiny lightning shaped scar.

"Run, run now- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhh," pain seared through Ichigo as he collapsed onto the ground. He could faintly hear Rukia's voice in his ear and Toshiro yelling at someone. Then his vision blurred slightly before going black.

**Oh kingy, **he heard his hollow sigh, **look at the mess you made here! You know I have to live here so why did you let it get so messed up. Your inner world used to be pretty nice but now, shish!**

* * *

**Me: Yeah, harry was barely in this one, sorry! If you don't get it, harry is starting to see those visions and Ichigo saw Harry before Aizen did the cruciatus curse on Ichigo. Yeah, that is kinda confusing.**

**Ichigo: if it was so confusing then why didn't you wright the story better?**

**Me: Fine! I'm a horrible writer with bad grammar and the storyline sucks! Are you happy now!**

**Ichigo: alright I'm sorry! Anyways, where did that ending come from? I can hear all your thoughts and I'm still confused about how you thought that up.**

**Me: well I wanted to show that Aizen could now use magic, and I wanted to do a little foreshadowing. That's pretty much it.**

**Ichigo: why did Aizen have to cast that spell on me?**

**Me: cuz he's obsessed with you, not Toshiro or Rukia.**

**Aizen: Do you have to make it sound like I'm some creaper?**

**Me: have you ever watched children watch children?**

**Aizen: no!**

**Ichigo: Yeah, something wrong about that.**

**Me: OMG PEDOPHIAL! QUICK TOSHIRO RUN!**

**Toshiro: Ichigo, are you serious? Are you real like that? How could you do this to me?**

**Ichigo: am I missing something? Toshiro, what's going on?**

**Matsumoto: you back away from my captain, you child mo-**

**Me: that's enough adult conversations, let's keep this T-rated –even if I started it. Please Review and tell me if these conversations are funny! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and to everyone who caught my mistakes. Yeah, I know I've been switching from English to Japanese terminology, please don't flame me for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry potter and the order of the shinigami ch4

**Hi there! Enjoy story! Disclaimer please, Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Urufushinigami does not own Bleach or Harry Potter**

* * *

Toshiro glared daggers at Aizen. He couldn't see Karin or the man who took her and he was getting frustrated. He was supposed to be looking for the stolen items, but He was yet to find any nor did he know how it was possible for them to have it, 100lbs of weapons and supplies is hard to hide. Tons of questions clogged Toshiro's mind but he pushed them away. There was only one thing that he should be focused on and that was Aizen. "What did you do to Kurosaki?" Toshiro growled, the sound almost came in a hiss, "and where is Karin?"

"Ah, captain Hitsugaya, I haven't seen you in a while. How is Momo doing?" Aizen asked turning from Ichigo who had been caught by Rukia before he could fall. Aizen knew that bringing up the girl Toshiro was so close to would cause him to snap. Everything was going according to the plan **(A/N: I know, cheesy death note reference)**. As Aizen had suspected, at the mention of his child hood friend Toshiro drew his sword.

"Rise and strike the heavens, Hyouri-," Toshiro stopped in the mists of summoning the ice dragon. The ice that formed around his sword as he readied himself to attack broke apart with a loud shattering sound and fell to the ground. _What?_ Toshiro screamed in his head as shards of ice fell from his sword around him. _What happened? _Thousands of thoughts and feelings poured into Toshiro's mind but one feeling of deep dread over ran them all as the universal look for 'oh, shoot' came across his face.

The next few second seemed to pass in slow motion. On one side of the garganta people from various locations rushed to the house where a horror stricken Yuzu cried for her missing sister. On the other side Rukia screamed out the name of her fallen friend as he twitched madly in her arms as if having a seizure and Toshiro braced himself as Aizen made a move to attack. Instead of drawing his sword Aizen simply backhanded the smaller shinigami, but that force alone was enough to send Toshiro flying backwards into a wall and cause him to actually drop his sword. Things were not going well for the shinigami that had entered the wizarding world.

* * *

Lucius paced back in forth in the small room that he had been told to keep Karin Kurosaki running the recent events through his mind. He hated it when plans were made behind his back but now with that strange man the dark lord was working with it was becoming a common occurrence. Lucius didn't even know who the man was, none of the death eaters did. There was one thing they all knew for certain though, this man was incredibly powerful and even if he acted as if Voldemort was his superior he was only working with them because he was getting something out of it. What that Aizen man was getting was unknown to Lucius as was the reason for the recent events. He looked to the small girl in the corner once more, she was glaring back with all of the ferocity she could muster but fear was still apparent as it grew with every sound coming from the dilapidated**(A/N: old, outdated, falling apart)** walls. The dark lord seems to want something from these oriental beings (the shinigami). If that is the case then it would be safest for him if he simply went along, although the very thought of being Aizen's pawn caused him to shudder.

* * *

Harry stood dumbfounded as he watched an orange haired teen be hit by the cruciatious curse after telling him to run. He saw a brown haired man simply back hand a boy that looked to be about his age with white hair and send him flying into a wall, and was shocked when the boy stood up, _after _causing the wall behind him to fall the ground in a heap of ruble. _Who are these people and why are they with Voldemort?_ Harry wondered. He was too busy thinking about the strange events happening before his eyes to even wonder why he was here. Some of the death eaters in the room had also seemed shocked at the strength of the strange man, yet Voldemort seemed to be unfazed.

"What are you doing here, Aizen?" the strange boy asked after he stood up from the ruble, "answer me, NOW!"

The horrifyingly strong man -who judging from the conversations is named Aizen- started to laugh. "Wouldn't telling you defeat the purpose of whatever I'm doing?" the man's voice turned to venom as he looked at the shinigami.

Before Toshiro could say anything else the dark lord and object of Harry's fear interrupted, "I don't think you're in a position to be making orders." Voldemort stated flatly to the shinigami captain, "Plus, I believe that if Aizen is done with his business then we should move this conversation elsewhere. Right now there is an extra pair of eyes watching what is happening in this room."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized the problem he was in. He found himself frozen as his arch enemy approached his hiding spot behind the door, as this happened a rough voice filled his mind as a strange tugging sensation pulled on his nerves.

"Harry? Harry, wake up!" with that he was pulled from the place he was in to find it had been a dream. He lifted his eyes to see the face of Alastar Moody staring down at him. _What's going on, aren't I at the Dursly's?_

"What's wrong, you have a bad dream?" Moody asked.

"Uh… Yeah, I think," harry said, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was about. The dream felt so alien it was like the people spoke another language, but that was impossible because Harry was sure he had understood what they had been saying, whatever it was. "Wait, why are you here?"

* * *

Voldemort stared at the space where he was sure Harry Potter had been standing, _the mind-link I set up must be starting, if he is seeing this through me then maybe he could understand what was being spoken. That could be problematic._

* * *

Rukia looked from the door that the weird, snake-like man had been approaching to her unconscious friend, lying in her arms and then to Toshiro standing in a pile of rubble seeming to be slightly injured. Their situation was bad and it seemed like it would get worse, a lot worse before it got any better.

Toshiro collected his sword then appeared next to Rukia via shunpo. While the Aizen and Snake-man (newly dubbed by Rukia) were distracted Toshiro bent down and whispered to her, "You need to escape with Ichigo while the garganta is still open."

"What about you? You can't think you'll be able to hold them of, your sword didn't work!" Rukia growled. Staying silent, as to not alert Aizen and Voldemort the conversation continued on in facial expressions. Unknown to the two bickering soul reapers a figure appeared behind them, from within _the garganta. _

"You really think we'd be stupid enough not to guard the garganta?" a voice asked.

Both soul reapers jumped at the voice and whipped around to see Grimjaw who in turn sneered down at the sight of Ichigo, unconscious in Rukia's arms. An amused snicker alerted the two that Aizen's attention had returned to them.

"Damn! We lost our chance." Toshiro growled as he and Rukia backed clumsily away from the garganta dragging Ichigo along with them.

"That idea just flew out the window." Rukia deadpanned, "Got any others?"

"Working on it," he growled back as he searched the room, the wall he had knocked down had opened passage into an elaborate dining room but still no easy way out when they were surrounded by enemies. "Getting out would be easier if sleeping beauty would wake up," he nearly hissed out the words.

Rukia gazed down at the unconscious man in her arms. _Ichigo… what happened? How did we get into this mess?_

As expected, the unconscious man gave no reply and Rukia clutched him tighter. _Why?_

* * *

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened to see a world filled with fire and rain.

**Hatred and sorrow, what the hell did you get yourself into this time Kingy?**

_What are you talking about? What happened here?_ Ichigo asked looking around at his demolished inner world. Then realization hit as Ichigo remembered what happened. He immediately took a defensive stance as he faced his hollow.

**I don't feel like fighting.** The hollow sighed uncharacteristically. Then he sat down on a fallen piece of ruble with a thump.

Ichigo blinked in surprise. _Wait a minute; I need to wake up, to get back!_

Hichigo took a sideways glance to see Ichigo with a determined look on his face. **Then you'll need to fight that guy.** The hollow said pointing to something behind Ichigo. Turning to see the thing his hollow had indicated Ichigo's eye's widened in horror. His inner world was supposed to only contain himself, his zanpakuto, and his hollow, if so; what was the monster that stood before him?

* * *

**Me: Yay, cliffy!**

**Ichigo: that's not a good thing, what happened to my inner world?**

**Me: what would be the point of leaving a cliff hanger if I told you?**

**Toshiro: she's got a point.**

**Ichigo: jerk, don't take her side!**

**Harry: where, where am I?**

**Me: Toshiro, Ichigo; you have a new friend! Harry, would you do the honors? Just read this piece of paper out loud.**

**Harry: uh, okay? Urufushinigami is amazing, awesome, and sparkle-rific. If you want to keep reading her stories you should review, if you don't she will take her anger out on some very unfortunate shinigami, wizards, hollows, and others.**

**Ichigo: *facepalms***


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Order of the Shinigami Ch6

**Me: HALLOW THAR!**

**Ichigo: don't do that, you sound like Gin.**

**Me: Really? LOL!**

**Toshiro: just start the story! Your readers will kill you… electronically.**

**Me: that's possible? EVERY ANTI BLEACH, ANTI ANIME, ANTI **

**Ichigo: doom and despair, Yada yada yada.**

**Me: you've watched that movie too?**

**Ichigo: what? **

**Me: now, on with the story. *dramatic head roll* Toshiro, disclaimer time!**

**Toshiro: shouldn't Harry do it?**

**Harry: disclaimer?**

**Me: Harry, disclaimer! Just read this paper.**

**Ichigo: not again!**

**Harry: Uh, Okay. Urufushinigami does not own bleach but I, Harry Potter, as representative for the characters in her stories would like to sell our minds, souls, and-**

**Ichigo&Toshiro: Urufushinigami does ****_not_**** own Bleach or Harry Potter!**

**Me: they fell for it! Both voices at the same time for the disclaimer, I can hear my readers now, cheering on my story-**

**Ichigo: she planned this?**

**Toshiro: Harry, see that *points at me* that's a fan girl, they are very dangerous.**

* * *

"Wha- What the hell happened here!?" A very worn out Ikkaku cried as he reached Yuzu's side then turning to her he asked, "Hey! You're Ichigo's sister, right?" He waited for an answer from her but received none.

"Idiot! She can't see you –well, not very well." Uryu smacked Ikkaku then turned to the sobbing girl, still being held by Chappy and smoothed out his voice, "It's okay, Yuzu. We're Ichigo's friends. If you could tell us what happened-,"

"OOOH, I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Chappy exclaimed, "NI-SAN AND- AAAAHmergph!"

Chappy was cut off as Yumichika's had slapped over her mouth. "_Not_ here!" he hissed with a pointed look. Of course this look was missed by Chappy who continued to talk even with the hand over her mouth.

"Come on, we'll talk somewhere else." Ikkaku sighed while he, Yumichika, and the MOD soul waked –dragged- out of earshot of Yuzu who was still crying as she knelt on the ground. Uryu wanted to go with them to here Chappy's explanation of the events that had happened in front of the Kurosaki clinic but something in Yuzu's fearful eyes told him that he shouldn't leave her. Glancing at Ichigo's body, laying, soulless, on the ground, he gathered that she would still be shaken up seeing her brother collapse on the ground, even if he was safer as a shinigami, but her body language suggested that something else happened. Uryu knew he wasn't one to pick up on these types of things but the way she knelt on the could ground, her body completely slack, with her eyes turned skywards, to the heavens, and tears sliding down her cheeks, unsettled the quincy. That on top of the fact that he couldn't sense Ichigo's, Rukia's, or captain Hitsugaya's –whose of which had alerted him of the former events- spiritual pressure was a bad sign of what had happened before he had arrived.

"Hey, Yuzu, we should probably take Ichigo inside-," Uryu said, noticing how the clouds where gathering in the sky. A storm seemed on the verge of breaking and he'd rather have her inside before that happened.

"NO!" Yuzu screamed, interrupting him. Her hands clutched her face which was still turned to the darkening sky. "I- I can't go! I can't take it! The blood, all of the blood! A-and, and poor Karin. Her face, twisted in pain. All the people, I couldn't do anything!" a sob ripped though Yuzu's throat as her body crumpled to the ground, yet her face was still looking up at an awkward angle.

Uryu wasn't sure what, exactly, the hysteric girl said but he caught enough to be greatly unsettled. "Is anyone inside? Is Karin in there" He asked Yuzu, shaking her shoulders. She just kept crying. With a pained look Uryu quickly thought up another plan. "Alright how about this, you stay here with Rukia and I'll go inside." He said mentally deciding to bring Ikkaku and Yumichika with him. He turned to get the two soul reapers and the MOD soul when a frantic out burst from Yuzu stopped him.

"No!" Yuzu Leaped forward and clutched the surprised Quincy's arm, yet her eyes never met his, they still stared at the sky, "don't"

"Don't?" Uryu echoed. "Yuzu, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Confusion flashed through the teen's eyed behind his glasses. Didn't she just say that Karin was hurt? Then why didn't she want him to go inside and see what happened?

"That," Yuzu's voice shook violently as she pointed to the sky where her eyes had been staring ever since the quincy had arrived. "That _thing_ is what's wrong, I- I can't move, Can't do anything with it _watching _me!"

To say Uryu was shocked by what he saw when he looked up would be an understatement. The Image that was depicted in the sky wasn't scary by its self, something one might see as a tattoo on an arm, but where it was, formed by threatening clouds in the dark night sky, the skull with snakes twisting through it above the Kurosaki clinic struck fear into his heart and he felt his instincts take over. Fear took over his facial expressions -something he hardly let happen- as he stared at the sky, unable to move and barely aware of his surroundings. Fight or flight; that is one of the basic human instincts. He didn't know why but Fight was winning. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to fight. Fight what? He didn't care, as long as it –whatever _it_ is- is killed before it kills him. Chaotic feelings hit Uryu like a truck as his hand began to shake. _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

Grimjaw let his gaze travel over the three shinigami in front of him. He was completely and utterly bored. This had to be the stupidest thing he had ever done since dying. Even if it was slightly plausible that Aizen could become suddenly interested in some minor race of humans _and_ for some reason, humor their idiotic thoughts of self-importance, _why_ did he have to drag Grimjaw along!? He hoped that once the 'trade' was complete they could go back to Hueco Mundo and leave this place behind. Even though he was a thousand times stronger than Voldemort the snake-like man made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Well I must say," said man began –much to Grimjaw's annoyance, "you were right when you said they would be interesting."

"Yes," Aizen practically purred the word, "Hopefully you'll be able to come to a decision once you see their power, or lack of such."

Grimjaw noticed the captain of the three shinigami before him widen his eyes as he began to comprehend the words said. He wasn't surprised to see no reaction, though, from the other two shinigami. The raven haired was too busy frantically calling to her fallen friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, who was passed out. Grimjaw sniffed, he would've liked to get revenge, rip that strawberry head of his to pieces, but they would probably never see each other again, now that Aizen was giving him to the wizards with the two others.

"I'm sure these 'hollow powers' will prove to be interesting also. If I'm pleased with the results then you'll have a deal, although…" Voldemort trailed off as if to say, 'I'm not satisfied and I'm all powerful so give me more or die'. This served to feed Grimjaw's anger; did this man not realize that a simple cero would blast him into obviation? Even with the creepy looks and ominous surroundings this man was _still_ weak! "The 'hollowfied' one did pass out quite quickly from the cruciatus curse. Is he _really_ all you worked him up to be?"

Aizen frowned, but it was soon replaced by a devious smirk. "This would be his first interaction with magic; such a thing is likely to have that effect. I will leave you with my sixth espada, though; if that helps you come to a decision sooner. I will be taking my leave now, have fun, Grimjaw." Those words came as a shock to everyone, even the shinigami.

With that Aizen turned to leave but before he could take another step towards his destination he was stopped by Grimjaw's blade at his neck.

"This wasn't part of the plan," he growled.

"Grimjaw," Aizen warned, the smooth voice gone from his words.

Catching the warning Grimjaw let out a furious growl and slowly re-sheathed his sword. "Damn you."

Aizen turned back to Voldemort, careful to keep his kido-ready hand aimed at Grimjaw's heart. "If I were you," he began, looking over the death eaters, "I would be ready to subdue him. As soon as I leave, he's out of my control." With that Aizen turned towards the garganta while Grimjaw –careful not to move- glared holes through the retreating man's back as he went.

As soon as the garganta closed hell broke loose as the desperate espada fought for his freedom.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, school is a drag, I was sick, my computer got a virus. This chapter is short because I didn't have enough time to write the whole thing, I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**Ichigo: excuses.**

**Me: shut it you! oh, please review, tell me if you like the new cover! I drew it and everything!**

**Ichigo: the cover is horrible.**

**Me: I spent a lot of time one that! *cracks evil grin* why don't I just kill two birds with one stone? *holds gun to Ichigo's head* REVIEW OR THE STRAWBERRY GET'S IT!**

**Toshiro: don't review, it's not like anyone cares about Kurosaki.**

**Me: *holds up soccer ball***

**Toshiro: Fine! Everyone who reads this should review or else, even if the chapter sucked.**

**Me: Even Toshiro doesn't like the chapter! T-T**


	6. AN

UWAAAH! My laptop broke so my stories will be on hiatus until it's fixed. My stories are not lost, there is simply a problem with the booting system meaning it can't turn on. Between my father taking his masters degree and my brother and sister using the home computer for lord knows what during the day and my mother using it for her presentations at night I won't have enough time to write using the home computers. I sincerely apologize and will pick up both stories as soon as my laptop is fixed. It is a small problem and should be dealt with soon. Gomen.

~Urufu


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Laptop is temporally fixed and now with the last day of school being tomorrow, expect more chapters coming out at a faster pace!**

**Toshiro: Urufushinigami does not own bleach or Harry Potter**

**Me: oh, and Tite destroyed part of the story I had planned out so expect major Zangetsu bashing.**

**Ichigo: please do, I'm back to drinking myself into obviation now.**

**Me: poor Ichigo, ZANGETSU HOW DARE YOU BREAK HIS HEART LIKE THIS!**

**Toshiro: *rolls eyes***

* * *

Harry stared incredulously at the face of Mad-eye Moody.

"Wh- why are you here?" harry asked incredulously.

"Getting you out, what else?" was Mood's gruff reply. "Pack your stuff; we've already… arranged things with the Durslys."

"Uh, sure," Harry answered, and then he noticed the people standing behind Moody.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed when he saw his god-father. He flung the sheets off and flew from the bed to land at Sirius' side.

"Ah! Harry, it's so good to see you!" Sirius called as his god-son bear hugged him.

"Yes, yes, that's all good and grand but if you don't mind, we need to hurry," Moody growled walking past, "once you're done packing come down stairs."

A pink haired woman nodded vigorously. "I don't know how we'll have the house to ourselves."

With that Harry packed his things and before he knew it he was heading to grimwald place, his dream long forgotten.

* * *

"I can't sense anything, this is bad."

"Me neither, I can barely tell your there."

…

"I can't use kido either."

"I can't talk to sode no shirayuki, it's worrying me."

"I can't feel Hyorinmaru, this is bad."

…

"Do you hear something?"

"Sounds like screaming."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I think it's Grimjow, can't be sure since I can't feel reietsu but the scream is masculine enough. There's no way it's Karin."

"Oh, that's good."

The two shinigami lapsed into silence. Toshiro was partially grateful and took the time to think about what had happened. What was he supposed to be doing again? That's right, getting stolen supplies. The more Toshiro thought about the stolen supplies the more it started to sound like a cheap plot device for some stupid book. That's when it hit him.

"Rukia!"

* * *

_'What the hell is that thing?!'_ Ichigo nearly screamed stumbling backwards. There was a weird feeling emanating from it, almost like spiritual pressure but not quite. It was like the felling he got from the wizards' attacks.

**'Don't ask me'** Hichigo replied, flopping down onto his back. **'It showed up after the old man disappeared'**

The ground shook as the beast let loose a roar. What it looked like, Ichigo couldn't describe. It was hard to tell with the shadows surrounding the beast, but where did the shadows come from? They seemed to emanate from the creature. The thing straitened its back and from that Ichigo could make out a birdlike outline. Large wings stretched from a long and slender body and a graceful neck rested atop strong shoulders. Yeah birdlike, the thing could be a shadowy cardinal if it wasn't for its size.

_'SHIT' _Ichigo cursed as he barely dodged what he assumed was a beak. There was no zanpacto to help him and it didn't look like his hollow was going to do anything. Then something he didn't expect happened.

**_You have no right!_**

Ichigo froze. '_Did it just talk?'_

**'Hell if I know.'**

_'I wasn't taking to you!'_

**_You have no right to wield my power!_**

_'What do you mean? I don't even know what you're talking about! I have my zanpactou and an inner hollow and even if the old man's missing and whitey's bitching I'm fine without you! Let me go back and help my friends.'_ Ichigo was starting to lose his patience, he needed to get back. Who knew what that bastard Aizen could have done while he was passed out like some princess!

**'Don't think like that, you put a weird picture in my head.'**

_'Shut up, Hichigo!' _

**_You have no right!_**

_'I know that so leave my inner world!'_

**_Go back!_**

_'This is _my _mind so _you_ leave!'_

**_Go back to your own realm! The world of magic is no place for a shinigami!_**

_'…' _Now Ichigo was confused; _really_ confused. "Own realm", "magic"? What was that supposed to mean?

_'What are you talking about?'_

**_You have entered the world of magic but you have already accepted the power of the supernatural! You cannot demand power from what you have given up!_**

"World of magic", "accepted the power of the supernatural"?

_'I never had magic power so how can I give it up? And what_ is_ magic?' _

**_You are a foolish child! Leave this dimension now or die!_**

_'What the hell are you talking-' _before Ichigo could finish his sentence a strong blast of wind cut him off as the massive bird flapped his wings.

**_Die shinigami scum! I will only lend my power to a wizard!_**

'_I don't want to fight!'_ Before Ichigo could try to reason with the bird-thing it attacked. He tried his best to dodge but the bird was so large there was nowhere to run. Ichigo was pinned to ground. Or wall of a broken skyscraper if you may.

_'Aaahh, nng!' _Ichigo tried to hold in a strangled cry as he felt a sharp talon from the bird's foot, resting upon his chest, dig into his shoulder.

**_Look at this!? Your shinigami powers are removed and you're nothing but a helpless human! What makes you thing you can still control me, I do not understand. _**

At these words Ichigo found himself infuriated. _He_ had no right? The irony could make him laugh if this was a different situation. '_I'd rather die by my enemy's sword than defeat him with power from something like you! Something that takes me from my comrades' side at one of the direst of situations to tell me I have no right to something I _don't_ want yet won't let me leave to help them! I don't care about the right to do whatever, what I care about is the fact that you are trying to kill me when my friends still need me!_

Hichigo sighed to himself from his position on the ground. There he goes again with that strange logic of his. He's not fighting to live nor is he fighting for fun, he's fighting to protect his friends. Even as he's bleeding to death under the claw of a… monster, the only though going through his head is protecting his friends. There is no instinct in his thoughts, only that special kinda' logic he tends to take with him wherever he goes. Normally the hollow would have chastised him and what not but he wasn't in the mood. Not with all this damn **rain**, even though it wasn't raining, not physically.

**_Shut up, impudent brat! _**

_'No, you shut up and listen to me! I'm not going to listen to you bitch about whatnot when I need to be somewhere!' _Suddenly spirit particles began to gather around Ichigo and Hichigo gasped in shock. Was Ichigo drawing on his power? This was insane! None the less the strawberry began to detach the shadowy talons from his shoulder, waist and arm and as soon as the bird's grip had been loosened enough he disappeared from underneath the massive foot. This is where he would have screamed getsuga tenshou at the top of his lungs, cutting the newly slain hollow in half but without zangetsu a well-aimed punch to the gut managed to suffice.

_'Now let me go back.' _

The creature seemed to stare at Ichigo in shock before there was a resonation shatter. The "shadows" fell to the ground in the form of billions of pieces of tinted glass that had served to shade the creature underneath but before the identity of said creature could be revealed it burst into flames and in a mere couple of seconds was reduced to a pile of smoldering ash.

Ichigo cautiously approached the pile of ash as if it might bite him, or turn into a hot chick. But, fortunately Tite Kubo had no say in the dimension of magic so out of the ash emerged a baby bird. Un fledged and tiny the thing seemed harmless and Ichigo stared dumbly at the ground. The wind stirred and the voice of the monster Ichigo had fought minutes ago was carried on the breeze before disappearing.

**_Boy, I present to you the power of the phoenix. Use it to protect your friends, like I trust you to._**

Ichigo still stared as the breeze died down. Did he hear correctly?

**'Some power.' **Ichigo's hollow spoke up next to him.

_'H-Hichigo? Wait, how come you feel better all of a sudden?' _Ichigo glowered accusingly at his hollow, his previous bout forgotten.

**'I don't know. It was usually up to the old man to figure this sort of a thing out.'**

_'True, hopefully I'll get some answers once I get back.'_ Ichigo said. His hollow, Hichigo, made a move to say something but Ichigo was already gone from his inner world so instead he sighed, the rain cleared and hopefully the crumbled mess he was standing on would once again reach up to the sky.

* * *

Aizen stepped back into Hueco Mundo through an open garganta to see the smiling face of none other than, "Gin?"

His voice was so calm, almost welcoming, that one could use that very some tone to welcome in laws into their house. Accompanied by that sweet smile, though, it was too nice, to kind, too easy to believe.

"Aizen-sama," Gin replied, tucking his hands into his sleeves. "Now, what could've h'pened to tha guard dog ya took with yo'self?"

"Considering they'll be fighting alongside his like in no time I thought it best to let them know their ally." Aizen replied.

"Heh, ya too nice to your guinea pigs."

"But they are merely the tools I use to play with my guinea pigs. You should treat your tools well while you need them."

"Maybe I shol' take that advice ta heart." Gin said back flatly, turning on his heel he walked off. "tools, so many fucking tools."

* * *

**Me: DONE! **

**Toshiro: Urufushinigami would like to make a special thanks to windlilly and kellen. Their stories helped her get back to writing.**

**Me: and the 23 reviews I got, thanks to everyone who reviewed! And to answer the guest reviews I got I'll type the responses here;**

**Porcupine: **thanks so much! I had tons of fun at the dance, have a great summer!

**Guest: **was this good enough? I hope so! ^^

**HITSUKARIN: **don't worry 'caus he was killed for it.

**And that wraps up that. If you want to complain to anyone for delaying my work then do it to **

**Chaos-Guard because he keeps causing these stupid storms. I'm getting tornado warnings, TORNADO WARNINGS! I can understand the need to relieve stress but can't you do it without releasing bankai?**

**Ichigo: please review. Feel free to try to guess Aizen's motives.**


End file.
